With the increased usage of computing networks, such as the Internet, humans can be inundated and overwhelmed with the amount of information available to them from various structured and unstructured sources. However, information gaps can occur as users try to piece together what they can find that they believe to be relevant during searches for information on various subjects. To assist with such searches, recent research has been directed to generating Question and Answer (QA) systems which may take an input question, analyze it, and return results to the input question. QA systems provide mechanisms for searching through large sets of sources of content (e.g., electronic documents) and analyze them with regard to an input question to determine an answer to the question.